


Zero Hour

by caz251



Series: The Great Maze Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's approach to his meeting with Voldemort. Drabble-ly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Written as entry to the Great Maze challenge and for One of Every Letter z

It was coming close to the end, an hour and it would all be over and done with, for him at least. The wizarding war against Voldemort would be over for Harry Potter in just over an hour, in one way or another, either he would destroy Voldemort and the war would be over, or Voldemort would kill him and he wouldn’t have to worry about the war anyway as he would be dead. It was a depressing thought, but at least he knew as the time grew short that this would be the end of it all for him, he wouldn’t have to worry or stress about Voldemort’s next move, whether the man was after him or his friends.

He hoped that he would be victorious, but if he wasn’t he hoped that someone else would be. Neville, Ron and Hermione all knew to kill Nagini, and hopefully the Horcrux in him would be dealt with swiftly and Voldemort would then be mortal for someone else to take a shot at if he wasn’t the one who would land the final blow. The hour that he had before he had to present himself to Voldemort seemed to be the longest in his life. He gathered his thoughts as he left the semi safety of the castle for the grounds, the resurrection stone in his hand as he called his parents and godfather to him. It was now, the time had come, his hour was up, he now had to meet his fate straight on.


End file.
